


Promises

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bondage, Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Naked Female Clothed Male, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Throne Room Sex, Throne Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “They want to watch.” He says, after what feels like a long while.“Is that allowed?” You gasp out, head tipping back so far that you can see them upside down, can see the lot of them, kneeling with their helmeted faces pointed towards you, all focus on you.“That’s not up to me.” He says, and despite the trembling in your limbs, you look back up at him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Promises

The lights pulse red, softly, slowly. It’s like a heartbeat, in the throne room, as you grind your hips down on your Supreme Leader. There are teeth on your neck, razor sharp and crooked, splitting skin and breaking blood vessels as he groans into your flesh.

It’s warm, in the throne room, steam from your bodies whispering and clinging against the cold metal of the grand architecture of the place. If you weren’t so bound, maybe you’d slap a hand against the headrest of the throne, maybe you’d watch as your wet fingers would trail all the way down.

He’s sitting in his throne, regal and imposing, looking sinister, looking menacing, looking altogether too put together for how hard his cock was inside your cunt, how hard he is for you. His palms sweat behind his leather gloves, gloves that dig deep down into the meat of your thighs as you ride him. He’s back from a mission, back from slaughtering a faction a million miles away, back and hard for you.

There’s no sound but the moans and gasps which he drags out from your throat, the groans which rumble through his chest. You feel like you’re underwater, a blanket of the Force wrapping all around you. It’s got a vice grip on your arms, pinning your wrists behind your back and keeping you in still, making sure you don’t fall off his lap.

The rough fabric of his outfit chafes against your skin, naked and flushed and scratched to high heavens. You look like you’ve been mauled by a wild animal, and some might say you had. Some might say you’ve been ravished by a monster. If he be a monster, you think as you move your hips and clench down hard, then at least he is yours.

You’re both so wrapped up in one another, licking and drooling into each other’s mouths, your cunt drooling on his cock, his cock already pulsing inside you, that you almost miss the sound of orderly footsteps shuffling in, you almost miss the sound of heavy boots thud thud thudding in time with the pulsing lights on the polished metal floor.

You want to turn your head and look, you want to see who has dared intrude upon your pleasuring your husband, but one of Kylo’s hands flies up to grip your jaw, holds you in place. You freeze though, your hips coming to a stand-still on his lap, your knees and thighs tensing against his waist, burning from the effort.

Kylo looks past you through his thick lashes, and you lavish his palm with your tongue, suck on the skin between his thumb and index finger. He looks past you to see his Knights, the KoR, kneeling at the base of the throne. He looks past you, and then back to you, your faces so close that you can see how his pupils blow wide open when he takes in the look of you.

“They want to watch.” He says, after what feels like a long while.

A shudder travels up your spine, wracks through your shoulders. Your nipples are hard, so stiff from the fucking, from the effort. Kylo senses your distress about it, and sighs low in his throat as he directs the Force to pinch and roll them, invisible hands cupping the swell of your tits.

“Is that allowed?” You gasp out, head tipping back so far that you can see them upside down, can see the lot of them, kneeling with their helmeted faces pointed towards you, all focus on you.

But as he lets his gloved hand trail down your naked body, as he presses the leather-clad thumb to your clit, as he makes you moan loud with small zig-zags on the over-sensitive and swollen bud, he takes in a sharp breath through his nose.

“That’s not up to me.” He says, and despite the trembling in your limbs, you look back up at him.

He’s so strange about things like this, you think. Kylo has killed more important people for less, has killed them for even so much as thinking about you in a sexual manner. You wonder what the logic is behind him allowing the Knights to _see_ you in such a way. But soon you forgo all thoughts of logic at all, because there’s something thrilling about the thought of being on display.

It’s not the first time you’ve been fucked in front of an audience, not by a long shot. Kylo likes showing you off sometimes, likes making an example of his power, his claim on you. Usually those displays end with a massacre, sometimes even while he’s still coming in you, while he’s making you sob on his cock, he kills them.

You can’t imagine him killing the Knights, they’re too precious. Some are men and some are women, but all of them are wholly and completely devoted to you. When Kylo goes on missions he always leaves one or two behind, they demand it, they beg to be the one to protect you in his wake.

“They can watch.” You allow, and with that allowance the energy shifts dramatically. You can practically feel the tension in the air, can see it shimmering and crackling all around you when you say, “They’ve been good, kept me so safe while you were away. Let them watch.”

“Oh, now you’ve done it.” Kylo smirks, only for a moment, as he pushes his hips up against yours, a signal that you should resume riding him, should resume milking his cock for all the pleasure he was worth.

“Huh?” You moan, raising your hips and lowering them, pushing yourself up and down, on and off his dick. You could barely think of anything, you’re so full, feeling the head of his cock spearing into you, hard and hot and throbbing. “Oh Kylo, oh,”

“All they ever want is to please me – to please you. That praise is buzzing around all their heads.” He whispers, even though his throat is dry.

You forget sometimes, about the hive-mind, forget that there’s a feedback loop that runs round and round between their brains. It’s not as strong as the Force bond you share with Kylo, but you wonder if he’s projecting his pleasure, your pleasure, straight into their veins.

“They want you, you know.” He whispers against your ear, licks the shell of your earlobe, worries it between his teeth as you slowly slowly slowly roll your body against his, “Look at them, see how they want you?”

He turns your head so you can look over your shoulder, and now the Knights are not so stoic. Now, they’re fidgeting, adjusting their cocks in their trousers, thighs clenched together to provide some small friction. If you focus, you can hear the harsh breath through their vocoders as they watch. You think it’s an unfair view, they only get to see your back, your ass.

“They do?” You ask, even though it’s a stupid question. You can smell the sex that radiates from them, the musk. Kylo bites down hard on your jaw, bruises crooked crescents into your flesh.

“They’re going to go fuck one another in just a few minutes, I can hear it in their heads.” He murmurs, and you tear your gaze away from them to focus your attention back on your husband.

“What’s holding them back?” You ask between hiccupped moans, tears slipping down your cheeks from the stimulation, from The Force choking you, grabbing you, fucking you.

He likes that, likes fucking you with the Force, likes shoving his invisible fingers so far up your pussy that you feel it in your throat, likes stimulating your gspot and your clit and your nipples all at the same time. It’s such a pretty sound when you cry for him, he says, and so you do, you do you do you do.

“They’re waiting for my word.” Kylo answers you, even though his attention is strained too, even though he’s trying not to come, not yet. He wants to drag this out, wants you to shout for him.

“Are you gonna kill them? For seeing this, for seeing me.” You ask, your tits bouncing from the way you ride his cock, the way you guide his dick against your walls with contractions of your muscles, clenching around him and making his bare his teeth with a pleasured growl.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t. They’re hard to replace, but not impossible.” He’s had enough of this, you can tell, has had enough of you being on top. He wants to rail you, wants to fuck you hard, and before you know if, the throne is tipping backwards so that it rests at an angle, and he’s flipping your positions. “As long as it’s something you want, something that makes you feel good, then they can stay.”

You nod, settling your back against the plush cushion of the throne as he fucks you hard, rough, feral. His teeth are bared and he snarls into the crook of your throat as his cock spears into your pussy, as his hands yank your thighs around his waist, as he pulls one of your legs up over his shoulder, as he forces his entire body weight on top of you.

“Kylo!” You scream for him, coming, coming so hard as he slaps his hips against yours, as the denim and leather of his clothing scrapes you up, as his grip is all over you all at once, as you can’t tell where his hands end and the Force begins.

They’re nearly rabid, the Knights, hearing you scream, hearing you cry, hearing your pussy squelch as their Supreme Leader blows his load deep into you, as he fucks you through it. He drags his cock in and out as slowly as you had been riding him, hips rolling against yours, undulating to the beat of the pulsing lights, and you shake rattle sob sob sob, moans high and loud and injecting straight to the Knight’s bloodstream.

Kylo is silent, but he must have mentally dismissed them, because before you can even blink they’re storming out of the throne room, they’re tripping over themselves, snapping at one another, nearly jumping through the spaces between one another as they race out of the room, race toward their own chambers.

You can feel his cock twitching inside you, coming hard, too hard for him to really even move. Your orgasm has you floating, has you dizzy, but you wrap your arms around your man and you hold him close, let him empty his balls into you. Something sick inside you thinks you were made perfectly for this, for taking him.

Something even more sick thinks you’d be perfect to take them all too.

“Maybe…” You say, voice hushed, not wanting to be too loud in his ear. “Maybe if they’re extra good, the next time I mean, maybe they can have a taste.”

Kylo’s cock suddenly grinds up into you with renewed vigor, and you can tell that he could get off to the thought of that, could get off easy. With his cock still inside you, he brings his hand up to your clit, massages the bundle of nerves there until you’re panting for him, breathing hard again, as even more of your combined come oozes out of your sore cunt.

“Don’t make promises you won’t keep.” He orders, and you grin, opening your mouth and letting him drool into it, sucking on his tongue, letting him bite your lips hard.

“Oh,” You moan, feeling impossibly full and yet still desperate for more, “Oh, I’ll keep them.”

And when Kylo looks back up at you, with his eyes flickering red and gold, with his with cheeks flushed and sweaty, with his lips swollen and red, with his hair damp and hanging in his face, you get another deep big shudder up your spine.

Because when he looks back up at you, it’s with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt someone sent in asking when/how Kylo and his Empress decided to let the KoR have her as a reward. I hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
